Survival Island
by RavenclawGlader
Summary: 'You have been chosen'. That's what they'd all been told. Seconds before they 'died'. Everyone of them was suposed to be dead, but they had been brought to the island instead.
1. Maggie

'You have been chosen'. That's what they'd all been told. Seconds before they 'died'. Everyone of them was suposed to be dead, but they had been brought to the island instead.

Maggie was scouting, someone was sent to do it everyday. Just to check for newbies. Maggie was one of the most respected people in the group, second only to Toby, who was their leader. Maggie had dark brown hair that had been sliced short with a knife. Her eyes were a peircing sea green. She was also pretty tall, despite only being 14. Like everyone, she had a tan from staying in the sun. Then whole reason she was respected wasn't because of how she looked, it was the amount of trials she had completed. 39.

The trials were their ticket out of there. For esch one they completed, there was a part given to them. The parts could be used in anyway but currently were being built into a flying machine. They were about 10 parts short. Hopefully that meant only 10 more trials.

Maggie was full alert as she saw a blonde girl laying face down on the beach. Once she got closer, Maggie saw that the girl had an odd grey streak in her hair. Sighing, she picked the girl up and walked back to camp


	2. Annabeth

Annabeth groaned as she opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was having a spear stuck through her stomach, protecting Leo, just after they had defeated Gaia. She must of been at Camp. Yeah! That was it! But looking around, this wasn't Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter. "Hello?" She called out.

"Morning!" A girl was standing in the corner with her foot against the wall. The first thing Annabeth noticed were her clothes. She was wearing a dark brown tank top with a green skirt that stopped just before her knee. She was also wearing a pair of black boots. Not something that an average everyday person would wear. The Annabeth noticed her eyes. Sea Green. Just like Percy. She was snapped out of thought by the girl speaking. " I'm Maggie. You are?"

"Annabeth Chase, one of the seven. Where am I?"

" One of the Seven. Ooooh! That sounds posh! Seven what though? And you're at The Camp. On The Island."

" The Island. What's that?"

"Where you are" Annabeth let out an irritated sigh.

"That's not what I meant"

"Well, we were all meant to die. But instead we were brought here. There is an old temple full of trials. For every trial we complete, there is a mechanical part we receive. They are currently being used to create a flying machine to get us out of here. We're about 10 parts short. Hopefully that means just 10 more trials"

Annabeth nodded. " So, do you think there is reason why we are all here?"

" Probably. But if there is, no one has found it yet. Now, come on. You're awake. Toby will want to see you" Maggie walked out of the infirmary, Annabeth swiftly followed


	3. Maggie 2

Maggie was confident as she strolled into Toby's tent. She did, after all, see him as an older brother. He'd looked after her from the day she arrived on the Island. " Oi! Toby! She's awake."

If anybody else had talked to him like that, Toby with have screamed at them, but it was Magie, so he didn't. Toby wasn't that bad looking. His hair was black and cut short while his eyes were a glistening blue. He had a scar over his left eye from one of the trials. He was very much a player and a ladies man. " Mags! It's been a while. You should come and visit me more often. And who's this lovely lady?" The boy winked at Annabeth.

" Toby, you may be 18 but you act like you're 4" Maggie laughed.

" I'm Annabeth Chase. And don't flirt with me, I have a boyfriend." The brunette girl couldn't stop cackling at Annabeth's comment.

" Then tell me, Miss Chase, are you any good at puzzles? The trials require bravery, knowledge, wisdom, strength and common sense. How many of these things do you have?"

"I love Puzzles and most of them"

" Good! Then you'll go with Mags and the others tomorrow to complete the last of the trials" Both Annabeth and Maggie were taken back. He seriously expected Mags to take Annabeth with her on the first day? Maggie knew Toby well enough not to object and instead just dragged Annabeth out of the tent.

It was a long few hours after that. It consisted of many introductions and helping out with the odd few jobs. Maggie then left Annabeth to go and talk to some of the people who were also going on the trials. " Listen guys. We are going to be gone for a few days. Make sure you only pack the necessities. That means no changes of clothes. No sweets. No books. A torch, food, matches, a canteen full of water ect. there are some other things I want each of you to bring. Sofia, you're a medic. Bring a first aid kit. Oscar, do I have to tell you? Make sure you pack a map! Ryan, I'm counting on you to bring paper, a pencil and all the translations and things from other trials. We clear?" The others just nodded. " Good. Now get to bed."

Maggie walked back to her tent and as soon as she laid on the hammock, she was asleep


	4. Annabeth 2

**A/N Thank you to all the lovelies who favorited and reviewed!**

" Rise and shine, Blondie" Annabeth opened her eyes to see a ginger girl, Maggie had said her name was Sofia, staring at her. Sensing her confusion, Sofia said 'Mags sent me to come and wake you up! We're leaving for the trials. She had a bag packed for you" The red head then threw a backpack at Annabeth before walking out the tent.

Annabeth was quickly up and dressed before walking outside to meet up with the others. It was a silent walk to the temple. Once they got there, the blonde was stunned by the architect behind the building. It was structured in layers going up and up but at the same time was full of detailed carvings. They all walked in.

The temple was pitch black, the light coming from the torches was the only thing they could use to see. Every step echoed. Finally they stopped. There was a shuffle of papers as if comparing notes before one of the boys, Oscar announced " The trial of wisdom" The was the scraping sound of matches as wooden torches were lit around the room. The whole floor was covered in tiles that repeated images of thre different animals: An Owl, A Dog and An Eagle. On the wall once sentence was written. 'The Animal of Wisdom.' It was obvious what they had to do. They had to find the animal of wisdom and only walk on the tiles with that animal on.

" This is going to be impossible" Ryan moaned.

" I don't think so. The animal of wisdom. Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom and her symbol is the Owl." Annabeth said like it was common knowledge. Every one looked at Maggie.

"It's worth a try. You want to go first, Newbie?" Maggie started right at Annabeth. Tentatively, the blonde stod on the first tile. Nothing happened. Then she moved onto the next one and the one after that until she was across. The others quickly followed suit. They would of been impressed but each of them had been to so many trials...


	5. Hiatus

I'm sorry if you guys hate me but I'm putting all my stories on an indefinate hiatus. I'm quite busy at the moment with homework and schoolwork. I'm also writing a Young Justice fanfiction but I probably won't end up publishing it. I know you're all going to hate me but I'm sorry.


End file.
